Our own personal little zombie
by BardDown
Summary: Follow Ghost, Roach, and MacTavish as they fight their way through a zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well, here we go again. I wrote a story similar to this a month or so ago, but I didn't like how it was turning out and stopped updating. Instead of being like left 4 dead, im just going to make this story a normal zombie invasion like in Dawn of The Dead, for whomever has seen that movie. Hopefully, I will actually finish this one lol.**

" God, someone tell a joke." Roach pleaded restlessly, bothered by the continued silence in the helicopter. Captain MacTavish looked up from his book lazily and raised an eyebrow.

" Two antennas get married," He began, slightly annoyed. The fact Roach had to constantly be entertained was often an inconvenience on long transport rides. MacTavish didn't blame him though, he was only twenty. " The ceremony sucked, but the reception was fantastic."

Roach stared blankly across from him.

" What? I don't….. Wait…. Oh man, that's fucking horrible."

He grinned mockingly. MacTavish closed his book and sighed, a smile creeping onto his own face. Now, it was on.

" Alright ya wee ned, you say something funny then."

Roach leaned back and thought, stroking his imaginary beard intelligently.

" There once was a lady from Venus, who's body was shaped like a p-"

Ghost scoffed in his sleep and shifted, sending the backpack on the seat next to him to the ground. Roach looked at him curiously.

" I didn't even know he was asleep…." The sergeant mumbled quietly. Ghost was masked as usual and sitting perfectly upright, his head up and looking dead ahead. " Like a zombie or some shit… Wanna write on him?"

MacTavish shook his head and turned back to the book laying idly in his lap.

" The last sergeant who did that disappeared."

" What? What other sergeant?"

" Exactly."

Roach studied the Englishman beside him curiously. He had only been a part of Task Force 141 for a month now, and though he had grown attached to MacTavish, Ghost never really acknowledged him. Ghost never really seemed to acknowledge anyone. He just kept to himself or occasionally held a fast conversation with MacTavish.

" Is he, you know….?"

The Scotsmen looked back up and tilted his head in question.

" Is he what?"

" You know," Roach tried to motion with his hands, but it wasn't much help. " Crazy?"

MacTavish chuckled and nodded.

" Aye, in his own way. The blokes really just a big softy if you get to know him."

" He ever take the mask off?"

" Nope."

"… You ever see his face?"

" Aye."

" What's he look like?"

" Confidential."

Roach raised an eyebrow. He was about to challenge this when Ghost scoffed again, but this time shook himself awake. He yawned and cracked his neck.

" Were you dreaming?" Roach asked innocently, his bright green eyes shinning with curiosity, another thing he was full of besides energy. Ghost cracked his neck again and cleared his throat.

" Aye."

" About what?"

" Strangling annoying little twits such as yourself who ask questions."

The smaller mans eyes went wide and he looked away, fear showing on his face. MacTavish let out another low chuckle and thumbed through his book.

" Now now Ghost, its not his fault he's stupid."

Roach made no attempt to defend himself. He just looked in the other direction, his heart speeding. Ghosts look softened under his mask. It was practically his job to scare the people around him, but whenever he did it to Roach guilt always pulled at his heart afterwards. Well, what was left of his heart.

" Oi, didn't mean to scare you m-"

The helicopter suddenly shook violently, sending all three men out of their seats. MacTavishs book flew of his hands and struck Roach in the eye.

" And you people wonder why I suck at reading." He murmured, rubbing his eye " What was that?"

Both other men adjusted themselves and sat in silence, listening.

" What are you-"

Ghost instantly, as if planned, slapped a hand over the younger mans mouth and continued to listen. Animalistic growls rang from the cockpit. It seemed as if someone let a tiger loose in there. The helicopter trembled once again, shaking awake the emergency alarms. They gleamed red, filling the room.

" Say here." MacTavish ordered as he jumped up and ran for the door leading to were the pilot was… And his pet tiger, if that was actually the case. Finally, Ghost removed his hand.

" W-w-w what's going on?"

Big mistake.

" Easy Roach," Ghost sighed, trying to sound calm himself " Nothing is wrong."

This didn't help. Roach began to hyperventilate and he gripped the edge of his seat nervously.

" Calm yourself ya bloody fuck wit!" The Englishman snapped " Everything's fi-"

The helicopter for a third time shook, but this time twice as violently. The bird began to drop, sending both soldiers not only back out of their seats, but threw them into the back wall. Roach squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands protectively on top of his head as the situation continued to deteriorate around him.

_This isn't happening, this is some sick ass dream, has to be a dream…."_

An explosion rang in his ears, after that everything went into a panicked blur.

**I hope I didn't beat around the bush to much with this beginning, I was trying to use some foreshadowing, but it probably didn't work out that great. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost remained in a half asleep, half awake state, listening to distant screams. He was shaken fully into consciousness by the feeling of being dragged. He tilted his head back and focused.

Roach was dragging him. Were, why, Ghost wasn't quite sure. What happened? Something happened. The cut bleeding freely from Roach's forearm didn't just magically appear. Ghost ran his had along the ground as he was being dragged, desperate for some clue as to where they were going. The soft feeling of grass gave him more questions than answers. Suddenly they stopped.

" Raaaa….."

He couldn't speak. He kept his eyes trained on the younger man.

" Shhh, your okay." Roach cooed, he slowly reached up and gripped the top of Ghosts balaclava.

He pulled it off.

Ghost tried to intervene, but was stopped by a jolt of pain as the fabric brushed up against the side of his face. Roach studied the Englishman's thin face for only a few seconds, his eyes following along the scar that ran down the side of his cheek, then distracted himself with the head wound. He brushed away a strand of Ghosts longish brown hair and studied the deep gash. His face instantly filled with pity and worry.

" This looks b-"

Roach flinched and spun around as a small explosion came from the newly crashed helicopter. Without another word he sprang up and jumped back inside, dropping the scull mask on the ground. He left Ghost laying on the grass, confused and still in shock.

MacTavish was still in the helicopter.

Roach pulled the neck of his black t-shirt up over his nose as he opened the door to were the pilot was. He pushed through black smoke and found his captain laying idly under the controls next to the pilots chair. As he did with Ghost, Roach grabbed MacTavish by the back of his bullet proof vest and dragged him towards the opening. It was harder than before since the Scotsmen was much heavier that Ghost, and Roach wasn't that strong in the first place. He dragged his captain and laid him on the ground beside Ghost, who was now recovering from his shock.

" W-w what happ-"

" Hold that thought Ghost." Roach interrupted almost comically as he turned and ran back inside the wreckage. Ghost sat up in a daze and looked around. On all sides they were surrounded by woods. He closed his eyes and focused until he came to a sudden realization.

" _The helicopter crashed while we were-"_

MacTavish mumbled something and moved his head, snapping Ghosts awake. Not noticing his mask laying beside him he rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled up to MacTavish. The Scotsmen wasn't seriously injured, only a few deep cuts and bruises. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up confused at Ghost.

" Bloody hell, I thought you were a blonde."

Just now noticing his face was bare, in one swift motion Ghost scooped up his mask and pulled it on, ignoring the pain that once again shot through his face.

" And I thought you were dead." He murmured gruffly, not showing any joy for his friends condition.

" _Speaking of friends….."_

The Englishman looked back at the wreck just in time to see Roach coming out once again, pulling the pilot out by the arms. Ghost left a struggling to sit up MacTavish and helped Roach drag the man out to safety.

" Are you alright?" Ghost asked, trying his best not to sound concerned. Roach let the neck of his shirt sink back down off his face as he fell into a coughing fit.

" Im….. Yeah, im fine." He rubbed his throat and coughed yet again. " Just a bit of lung cancer, its all good, I wasn't using them anyways."

Finally able to get on his feet. MacTavish joined them.

" Ghost, help me." he ordered as he knelt down beside the pilot, who was still unconscious. Ghost knelt down and took a med kit out from his backpack as MacTavish pulled off the pilots head gear. Roach remained standing slightly aside, leaning down and hacking loudly.

" Crashing into a field wasn't in the briefing, sir." The young man commented, clearing his throat.

" It was the fuckin pilot." MacTavish announced in astonishment as he held the mans head steady. Ghost was trying his best to treat wound on the mans neck. " He went out of his bloody mind and crashed the bird. I don't-"

" I lost a pulse." Ghost announced. MacTavish checked himself and found the lieutenant was right, the mans heart stopped. Ghost began struggling to get the mans chest piece off.

" We will have to do CP-"

The pilots eyes shot open. He took a gasping breath. His eyes rolled around in their sockets, now glazed over red. MacTavishs eyes went wide, still holding the now resurrected mans head.

" What the bloody-"

The man reached up and grabbed the captain by the neck of his jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

MacTavish never really believed the strategic value of baggy clothes. He now understood what Roach meant when he explained they make great "escape routs" as he slid backwards out of his jacket, leaving him in just a vest and undershirt. The pilot stood clumsily, hanging onto the neck of the jacket. The man looked around cautiously, studying each person around him.

" He's like a bloody animal." Ghost murmured, astounded. He put one hand on the pistol at his hip and took a step forward. The pilot snapped his head in that direction and corresponded with a step back.

" What… what's wrong with him?" Roach asked. MacTavish cringed inwardly at the fright in his voice. He didn't know what to say.

In what seemed like an explosion of events the pilot leaped and shoved Roach up against a tree. Roach put an arm against his attackers chest, but the pilot simply sunk his teeth into just above his wrist before Ghost or MacTavish even had time to react. With a yelp of pain Roach swung blindly, coming down right on the bridge of the mans nose. The pilot let out a ear piercing scream and loosened just enough to be pulled backwards by Ghost.

" He bit me!" Roach cried defensively, still up against the tree. He watched eyes wide with terror and Ghost and the pilot battled on the ground like alley cats, each one trying to get on top. The young sergeant squeezed his eyes shut, tying to ignore the blood leaking through the sleeve of his jacket as a mix of Ghosts accent and incoherent screams sounded only a few feet away.

Then, one gun shot.

Roach opened his eyes.

Ghost was lying on the ground, his mask half torn off and panting wildly. Beside him was the pilot, one bullet wound dead center in the forehead. Bloody oozed onto the grass as MacTavish re-holstered his gun.

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Roach screamed accusingly. He slowly sunk to the ground, face gone pale as he watched the bloody continue to stain the grass. MacTavish shrugged as he held a hand out to Ghost.

" It was either that of let him eat Ghost."

Roach nodded dumbly and stood, using the tree for support.

"W-w-w what is he? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Ghost shrugged as he examined the mans body, fixing his mask. He looked over at MacTavish.

" Rabies?"

The captain shook his head.

" No, I don't think-"

Suddenly a symphony of furious screams rose from deep in the woods. Several crows went up into the blackened sky, setting an ominous scene. From around the helicopter several people stumbled out. All were raggedy, some even missing eyes or ears as they all circled the three soldiers. Roach backed up as a badly wounded woman limped close to him, surveying him with curious, hazed red eyes. A piece of bone stuck jaggedly out from her leg, severely broken. She showed no pain, only curiosity. Like a dog would when meeting a new person. Roach bumped into Ghost and remained up against him. The Englishman didn't even register this, his attention was focused fully on the crowd.

" Run when I tell you to," MacTavish whispered. Ghost jumped slightly and tensed " Grab Roach and head into the woods."

The crowd. The _flock_ it seemed, came closer and closer to the point were Ghost could reach out and shake hands with what looked to be once a businessman. Now his suit was in shreds, several cuts bleeding freely around his chest and face.

" NOW! GO NOW!"

Ghost grabbed Roach by the arm and pulled his into the woods. MacTavish followed behind, trying to make a barrier between his men and the flock. Instantly, the raggedy people took off in pursuit, tripping over each other in an almost drunkenly way as they ran.

" What's the plan sir?" Ghost called, trying to be heard over the growls and screams of frustration behind them.

" Find the fucking wardrobe entrance and get out of here!" Roach screamed, his eyes searching the dense woods. His arm throbbed as he vaulted over a downed tree and tried to keep up with Ghost without tripping over a rock or branch. Up ahead the outline of a building formed through the trees. As they progressed more buildings, as well as a road came up. It was a small country town, the type that was always in horror movies, Roach realized with slight panic. They exited the woods and weaved around buildings, looking for a place to hide. By now the clumsy crowd was slightly far behind them, but was gaining as more and more disfigured people joined the chase.

" Its like an episode of cops, only the cops are crazy people." Roach announced as MacTavish tried to force open the door of what looked to be a type of warehouse " And… were… soldiers….. Not criminals. In fact, were the exact opposite of criminals…"

Roach continued to babbly incessantly. MacTavish swore and kicked the door, giving up. He looked around, motivated highly by the thunder of footsteps coming up behind them.

" Ghost, shut him up."

" Aye sir."

Ghost walked up, turned Roach towards him, and slapped the panicking man across the face. He did this all with an almost comical calmness. Roach stared at the Englishmen, his eyes wide and watery, and remained silent.

" In there!" MacTavish directed, running a few feet away to a nearby dumpster. He held it open as Ghost practically dragged Roach into it, then followed. MacTavish joined them and shut the lid, sealing out the light.

" Ew, what the fuck?" Roach swore as his hand slipped in something wet.

" Shut it bug." Ghost warned.

Roach took a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on. MacTavish grabbed him and clamped a hand over his mouth just in time to catch his scream. Roach was sitting hip to hip with the body of a middle aged man. A chunk was missing clear from his throat. His eyes were rolled back in their sockets, as if he died trying to see his own brain. Between the panic and the darkness outside no one had spotted it until now.

" Shhh, its alright." MacTavish cooed, shutting his eyes himself as Roach struggled In his arms, desperate to escape.

" Shhh, everything will be fine, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody hell." Ghosts murmured, his voice spiked with fear. He curled his legs up and inched further into the corner of the dumpster like a scared child. MacTavish, on the other hand, was not even thinking of the mutilated body only inches from him. He was instead trying his best to focus on Roach, who literally was a scared child. The sergeant strained against his grip and made desperate, muffled pleads under the Scotsmen's hand.

"Shhh Roach." The captain sighed, trying his best not to sound urgent as he tried to listen for anymore footsteps. Any sounds of movement as well as any growls from their followers had dissipated, leaving the three of them and the body. Finally deciding they couldn't live in the dumpster, MacTavish released his grip around Roach's thin waist. Like a bat out of hell Roach shot up and out of the dumpster, letting the lip crash down behind him. Both other men stayed frozen in position for a few seconds, listening. The only sounds were the thump of Roach going down on his hands and knees, and the final sound of him vomiting. MacTavish opened the lid and gently poked at Ghosts arm, silently urging the lieutenant to follow. They both exited and were greeted by cool night air. Ghost held the lid open just a crack, observing the faint outlines of the corpse in the dark. He was observing it, as if the man had come back to life and was trying to tell him something.

"Shut that and make sure Roach is alright, im going to radio someone."

Ghost looked up and nodded. He slowly shut the lid and jogged over to Roach while MacTavish fiddled with his radio.

"Easy mate, deep breaths." The Englishman instructed, placing a hand on Roach's back. Finally losing everything he had, Roach allowed himself to be picked up off the ground. He hissed in pain when Ghost grabbed to close to the wounds on his arm. Ghost held him by the shoulders and led him towards a nearby wooden bench. It creaked as Roach practically collapsed onto it, weak from shock. Ghost felt pity as he observed the pale look of horror plastered on the younger mans face.

"Its alright mate." Ghost sighed as he began to clean out the bite marks. They were already swollen, turning an odd shade of blue.

"Thanks." Roach murmured hollowly as he finished and packed back up the med kit. Suddenly MacTavish joined them, looking frustrated.

"I cant get anyone." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his wide chest. "All bloody static."

"Guys?"

Both looked over to Roach. Still no color had returned to his face.

"What's going on?"

MacTavish winced at the fear in his voice, but felt helpless to comfort him.

"I don't know, I really don't-"

"What's it look like?"

Now the attention was on Ghost. MacTavish raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like everyone's gone insane."

"Aye, what's that sound like?"

"…..Im not following."

"Zombie apocalypse." Roach croaked, swallowing. Ghost nodded and looked to his captain, whose jaw dropped slightly.

"That's….. Bloody stupid."

Ghost scoffed and sat beside Roach.

"Got any other conclusions?"

"Got me there mate, got me there."

Roach itched at his bandages and looked around.

"You know, in the movies if you stay in one place for to long a bunch more come."

Ghost nodded and stood.

"He's right Tav."

MacTavish groaned.

"Its not zombies, that's not even possible. You're both twits."

"Like I said sir, any other conclusions?"

He still had none.

"Fine, lets move. There has to be someone around her who knows what the fuck is going on."


End file.
